Reunited
by kittiestar92
Summary: Yeah..and Iron Giant one. This was 4 years after the meeting. yeah..sucky summary and R&R please!


WHAT? Another fanfic? 0o well…it's a "The Iron Giant" one. Shoot me, please, I beg you! Anyway…..here is the thing and Hogarth is having his 13th birthday..and he gets to reunite with that special some one! 3 and for the record. THIS ISN'T A SHONEN-AI FIC! So don't get your hopes up you losers! Anyway..enjoy!

(: Oh yeah. The Iron Giant belongs to Warner Brothers, not me D:

* * *

It was 1961.Hogarth Hughes was having his 13th birthday with his mother Annie Hughes and Dean. All of his friends were there, Hogarth got all he wanted. From new tools,movies,and a new television. But, all he wanted was his friend, a hero, and a gun with a soul, the Iron Giant. It was 4 years ago, when Hogarth found the Giant tied up in the electrical wires, after saving the Giant, he started to follow Hogarth and stated copying him. " Wow, my very own robot" Hogarth said, "I must be the luckiest kid in America!" But when Kent Mansley started to investigate this, Hogarth was afraid of this situation, he had to take his 50-foot friend into hiding in Dean's junkyard, eventually, they were found and in a load of trouble. But when the bomb was launched right at the Giant, he had to make a very tough decision, but he made the right but wrong choice, Giant said his final words to his friend, "I go, you stay, no following" the Giant said, "good bye. I love you" Hogarth said, and the Giant finally took off. When the missile flew up and then started to fall right at Maine, the Giant thought a few things before his death. "You are what you want to be, your choice" the giant said one final thing. "Superman" then…. a loud explosion happened. Hogarth tried to hold back his tears but it was too late, he fell to his knees and started to cry, Annie embraced her son and comforted him. Dean also comforted the two.

A year happened. While in the park in the middle of the town, there was a statue for the Iron hero; Hogarth was playing with his friends until his friend Dean called him.

"This was from the General, it was the only thing they found" Dean said while holding a package addressed to Hogarth. He opened the package and saw a screw, but not just any screw; it was one of many parts from the Giant. Hogarth stared at the statue of his friend and said under his breath, "I miss you more than anything". Later in the middle of the night, the package congaing the screw was beeping and banging the window for freedom.

"Huh.what?" Hogarth said as he woke up, he saw the screw and smiled, hoping to see his friend he opened the window and said," see you soon". The screw started to roll for its long journey to Antarctica to put the Iron Giant together.

Another has passed and the Giant was completed, he looked at all of his parts and muttered "Hogarth" and then started to go on his three-year journey to Rockwell Maine, to Hogarth.

He traveled to many places and got to meet new friends and enemies, but all the Giant wanted to see was his best friend Hogarth. The journey was brutal but he survived and he finally reached America. But in a different state, it took him another year to find Maine but he finally found it.

He ran all over Maine to find the little town that he used to live, and found it. He hoped that Hogarth, Annie, and Dean would remember him, and also the towns' people.

When Hogarth's friends left and His mom and Dean were left with him. Hogarth feel asleep and then, he heard loud footsteps, he got his old toy Bibi gun and ran out the door but, all he found was a trail to the old big red barn, Hogarth started to follow it and it lead to his one wish. With his eyes widened and dropping the gun and ran back into the house and started to shout "MOM MOM"! "What? Hogarth honey its three in the morning, what's wrong?" his mother asked. "COME AND FOLLOW ME!" Hogarth said in happiness. Dean also woke up, "What? What's going on here?" Hogarth also grabbed his hand and ran both of them to the old barn. He opened the door widely and they saw an extoridary memory. It was The Iron Giant, curled up into a ball and was fast asleep, well..

Not anymore thanks to Hogarth's shouting. The Giant couldn't believe his eyes, it was his

Best friend, but a little more grown up, but he still looks the same. Hogarth idmetialy started to run and hugged his friend's foot.. The Giant picked up Hogarth into his palm and said "Hogarth?" Hogarth smiled and said "yes, its me, I can't believed you made it! Its been a long time I mean, well, um.." but the Giant knew what Hogarth said and he smiled back. Annie thought that the Giant was gone for sure but now….a new, well..

Old member of the family returned. Dean though "Oh great…now I have to separate my scrap from art pile again!". Hogarth said to his mom.."Mom? May I stay with the Giant for one night? Please?" "Of course" Annie said while smiling…"But be back by six o' clock." Hogarth rolled his eyes and said thanks. When Annie and Dean left, Hogarth yawned and lay next to the Giant and started to fall asleep. The Giant remembered one lesson about when humans needed sleep to get better. Giant also laid next to Hogarth and wrap his hand around Hogarth's body and said "I love you too" and he finally fell asleep as well..hoping things will bet better and to finally find out what he really is.

Soon it will happen. Soon.

* * *

Well.. whaddya think? - I know there are a few errors and some missing crap but I don't want to spoil you guys! I'm happy this is the first fanfic I actually finished and I hope all of you enjoyed it! I hope I do more of these soon. Reviews please.

XOXOXO

Kittiestar92

3O


End file.
